


Trapped

by EZGMR555



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZGMR555/pseuds/EZGMR555





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fracture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147872) by [thebananahasspoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebananahasspoken/pseuds/thebananahasspoken). 



Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: Humans and Monsters. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.

Many years later.

My name is Alex. And I have been on an incredible journey.

When I first brought monsters from the sky, the whole world was in shock. Understandably, there was tension. People steered clear of my friends as best as they could, the army even showed up at one point.

As the recently made ambassador of the monsters, I was able to ask for peace talks between the President and the Queen. It took awhile, but monsters were eventually allowed to integrate into society. They mainly stayed at the city of my birth. Heh. It's funny that I can't remember the name of the place of my birth, isn't it?

I never did find my family, but I honestly didn't care. They cared nothing for me. I made a new one in the sky.

Over the next three years, I learned about a woman named Francene who had passed away a few months ago. She was found at the edge of a forest, disheveled and rambling about monsters underground and in danger. I wanted to talk to her, but I learned she died during birth, and her child's whereabouts were currently unknown.

Ever since then, I became determined to find the monsters she spoke of. I knew that several of them were relatives of the ones I met, so it would be great to reunite the two groups.

After months of research, I came to the conclusion they were under Mt. Ebbot, which was what Francene's hometown was named after. After several hours of arguing and promise to make, my friends agreed to let me head to the underground. A few days later all my things were packed, and then I set off on my journey.

When I arrived at the town, I passed myself off as a reporter to avoid suspicion. The story about monsters from the sky integrating into society hadn't reached this city yet. I tried to inquire about Francene and her child, but nothing came up. All I had to go on were the words of Francene's, other Eloise.

She was not a pleasant woman, and not right in the mind. She claimed that Aliza was a disrespectful brat who only seemed to care about herself and ran off. Judging from how Eloise was acting, I could see why Aliza left. During our conversation she kept slipping in and out of memories, even talking to Francene as if she was alive.

I had gathered all I could, so I thanked her for her time and left. After that, I asked an officer for directions to Mt. Ebbot. He happily obliged but warned me to be careful if I was planning to climb. I thanked him and continued on my way.

The lonely mountain peak wasn’t hard to get to, minus the barbed wire fences and the legends surrounding it. It stood tall, just at the edge of the town, stark against the wide sky and encapsulated with a ring of thick clouds around its apex, forested with century old trees and exuding a presence of both menace and majesty with its face alone.

It was finding the entrance to the Underground itself that was proving to be quite the challenge.

"I can see why the officer to me to be careful," I growled as I maneuvered my way through a series of jagged rocks. I pulled out the hunting knife I packed to cut through a large number of vines, opening up to a clearing that was blocked by even more vines. I had been climbing up the mountain for quite a while, takes breaks every so often. I looked down at my knife and noticed a small reflection of a seventeen-year-old boy with medium length brown hair and blue eyes. My hair was a little messy, and I was starting to sweat like a pig.

I took off my glasses and looked them over for any damage. Luckily there weren't any cracks or debris.

I reached into my pack, pulling out my journal and a pencil. I had been recording what I had learned about the underground in this book.

"The climb's been difficult but not impossible. So far I haven't seen anything mysterious besides so the entrance must be near the top. People talk about strange things happening here and I also head that people have disappeared along this place. Thing is, I haven't seen any strange things happening, at least not yet. There's been no sign of any wildlife around here. Since nothing as large as a deer can climb this mountain, there's probably nothing here that could eat a person. That begs the question, where are the bodies then?"

I was glad I had found the mountain, I would've thought the authorities would keep anyone from approaching if people were thought to go missing. I asked the officer earlier about it, and he explained that those were stories that were made up to bring tourists. I chose not to mention that was a very idiotic and inhumane kind of attraction. I just hoped I wouldn't end up slipping survive and breaking my back, or worse, my neck. That way, people would know why they should be afraid of this mountain.

Eventually, I regained the strength to continue on, onward and upward, maneuvering through various perils as I went. "Jesus, did anyone ever think of taking care of this place?" I muttered in annoyance, marching onward. Honestly, if there was some mysterious, magical reason for why people go missing up here, I would believe it. There had to be an entrance to the underground somewhere.

After climbing up, I kept going and stumbled across a dirt path amidst the trees. Following it, I was in awe of how beautiful this portion of the mountain was. The light came through the leaves of the trees in just the right way. Eventually, the beautiful path ended at the entrance of a far less beautiful cave.

Taking a look, I noticed the cave stretched deep into the mountain. Squinting my eyes, I noticed a very faint glow deep in the cave. "Whoa," I let out in awe. "I think I see another reason how people could disappear here. I've seen quite a lot of dangerous places throughout my but nothing like this."

I hesitantly walked down, heading deep into the mountain.

* * *

8 hours later...

"Come on, come on, pick up!" I cried as I fumbled with my phone.

Coming to the Underground had become the biggest mistake of my life. The whole place had gone to shit.

I kept my eyes on the door as the phone rang for what was probably the hundredth time. "Please, pick up!"

I froze when I heard the door open. "Anybody home~"

"Shit!" Switching off the phone, I quickly stuffed it into my pocket.

My heart pounded as footsteps approached the room I was in, I couldn't tell if I was breathing or not. The door slowly creaked open, revealing an ominous and familiar looking figure in the doorway.

It was _her._


End file.
